


Никогда больше

by tinuvielf



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Никогда больше<br/>Автор: Tinuviel-f<br/>Бета: Uruno-kun<br/>Размер: мини, 2258 слов<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Аарон Хотчнер/Спенсер Рид, упоминаются Спенсер Рид/Мейв Донован, Аарон Хотчнер/Хейли Хотчнер<br/>Категория: слэш, гет<br/>Жанр: драма<br/>Рейтинг: PG-13<br/>Предупреждения: упоминаются канонные смерти персонажей<br/>Краткое содержание: После смерти Мейв, когда Рид оказался на краю, Хотч кое-что понял<br/>Примечание: Написано на ЗФБ-2016 для команды WTF Criminal Minds 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никогда больше

Хотч долго стоял у двери его квартиры перед тем, как постучать. Сюда регулярно наведывались Гарсия и ДжейДжей, но ни той, ни другой так и не удалось расшевелить Рида. Ещё слишком рано, нет никакого смысла приходить и травмировать ещё и так не зажившие раны. К тому же, из всей команды именно его Риду сейчас меньше всего нужно видеть.

— Рид? Ты в порядке?

Разумеется, нет, но Хотча сейчас интересовало его физическое, а не душевное состояние, и Рид, с его способностью воспринимать всё буквально, поймёт. Хотч помнил по себе ужас первых дней: не хотелось ни есть, ни спать, голова была тяжёлая от постоянно кипевших вопросов «За что? Почему? Как я не успел?» и мыслей, как же жить дальше. Несколько недель слились в одни сплошные бесконечные сутки, многие события из которых так и не отпечатались у Хотча в памяти. С Ридом сейчас происходило то же самое, если не хуже.

Через несколько секунд давящего, напряжённого молчания Хотч повторил вопрос, попросив постучать, если его слышат. ДжейДжей упоминала, что Рид отказывался говорить, и Хотчу нехотя пришлось прибегнуть к её уловке. Нехотя, потому что он пришёл услышать голос Рида, только это могло сломать отчего-то сложившееся представление, что Рида больше нет. Словно это не его девушка погибла, а он сам.

Не только Рид в эти дни переживал потерю, не он один.

— Рид, я могу войти?

Ключи, которые Рид отдал ему когда-то, когда они ещё встречались, а потом забыл забрать, оттягивали карман пиджака и обжигали даже сквозь ткань. За пару минут, что Хотч стоял на пороге, он уже несколько раз порывался достать связку и открыть дверь без разрешения, но он слишком уважал чужое личное пространство, чтобы поступить так. Даже сжигаемый ошеломляюще-эгоистичным желанием увидеть Рида, чтобы успокоиться самому.

— Нет? Что же, тогда не буду тебя беспокоить.

Он и в самом деле повернулся, сделал два шага до лестницы и замер как вкопанный, услышав слабое:

— Там открыто.

Сердце отчаянно громко бухало о рёбра, пока Хотч возвращался, пока собирался с духом, чтобы толкнуть дверь и зайти в коридор. Это заняло не больше двадцати секунд, а вроде бы растянулось не меньше, чем на вечность, а потом время и вовсе остановилось, как тогда, в дни его собственной трагедии. В квартире было темно — не мрачно, как при задёрнутых шторах, но достаточно темно, чтобы ощущать себя подавленным и печально опускать голову. Спёртый воздух выдавал то, что окна давно не открывали, пыль, скопившаяся на полках в прихожей, и грязные следы от ботинок в коридоре — что Рид вряд ли даже двигался с тех пор, как заперся у себя дома. Он обнаружился в гостиной, сидящим на полу у дивана: сгорбленный, сжавшийся в позе зародыша, с засалившимися волосами, с босыми ногами — а при этом в квартире стоял мертвецкий холод, так и простудиться недолго, — одетый в тонкие домашние штаны, футболку и старый свитер. Хотч замер в дверях, но от такого зрелища, потерял равновесие и привалился плечом к дверному косяку. Старое дерево натужно и протяжно скрипнуло, однако Рид никак не отреагировал что на его шаги, что на этот звук: он смотрел в одну точку, куда-то в угол комнаты, но на самом деле — в другое время и место, туда, где ещё была жива его Мейв.

— Спенсер.

Имя сорвалось с языка прежде, чем Хотч осознал это. С того момента, когда они по обоюдному решению прекратили встречаться, он больше не называл Рида по имени. Время для этого прошло, чувства, верней, тупая, ноющая боль и пустота в душе, заставившие Хотча искать хоть какое-то спасение, ушли.

— Ты хоть ел что-нибудь?

Тот слабо качнул головой:

— Не знаю, не помню. Я не знаю.

— Спал? — снова молчание. — Спенс?

Только это, наконец, заставило Рида поднять голову, и Хотч едва подавил жалостливый вздох. Перед ним был не Рид — жалкая, серая тень, подобие того Рида, которого знал и уважал весь ОАП. Красные белки глаз и тёмные круги под ними говорили о том, что он действительно долго не спал, возможно, с самой смерти Мейв. Бледная кожа и белые губы свидетельствовали о долгом отсутствии свежего воздуха и еды, может быть, он даже ничего и не пил. Ничего живого в нём не осталось.

— Зачем ты здесь?

Рид заговорил снова, лишь когда Хотч, преодолев оцепенение, прошёл в кухню. Поставил на плиту старенький чайник со свистком, предварительно налив туда воды, залез в холодильник и хлебницу — еды там и правда было маловато, но достаточно, чтобы соорудить пару сэндвичей. А ведь ещё как-то нужно запихнуть их в Рида.

— Беспокоился за тебя. Рид, ты так долго не протянешь.

И снова тишина, сопровождаемая только стуком ножа о разделочную доску. Хлеб не первой свежести, сухой, чёрствый с одного боку; нашедшаяся в холодильнике ветчина явно приготовилась умирать через несколько дней, но на первое время сойдёт.

Ему есть дело до Рида лишь потому, что Хотч, как начальник, должен заботиться о подчинённых. Дать Риду время прийти в себя от горя вовсе не означало оставить его одного, не звонить и не появляться у него дома, хотя... Да, вообще-то это означало именно не появляться. У них рабочие отношения, а то, что было прежде, нельзя было назвать отношениями в полном смысле слова, это даже до интрижки не дотягивало. Хотчу нужен был кто-то, чтобы забыться, Рид... Рид всегда отличался удивительной непритязательностью ко всему, что его окружало, скорее всего, он рассматривал происходившее не как руку (верней, кое-что другое) помощи, а как способ удовлетворить своё любопытство учёного. Никаких настоящих чувств, абсолютно никаких, лишь рациональное времяпрепровождение в общей постели иногда здесь, иногда в каком-нибудь мотеле, где их не могли узнать. Они и расстались-то, спокойно поговорив, когда стало ясно, что слишком велик риск случайно оговориться и выдать себя.

Как только команде стало известно, что у Рида, возможно, появилась девушка, Хотч, как и остальные, порадовался за него.

Подавил неожиданный приступ ревности и порадовался за него.

Он даже не услышал шагов: то ли был слишком погружён в собственные мысли, то ли Рид ослаб настолько, что передвигался бесшумней привидения, — и того, что его обнимут сзади поперёк груди, что Рид уткнётся лицом ему между лопаток, Хотч не ожидал и вздрогнул всем телом, так что нож лишь чудом не проехался ему по пальцам.

— Ты назвал меня по имени.

— Случайно вышло.

Объятия Рида больше походили на тиски, удивительно было, что в его исхудавшем теле ещё сохранилось столько силы. Рид сжимал безотчётно, как будто хотел сломать рёбра, и горячо дышал в спину, кажется, давя всхлипы. Хотч отложил нож в сторону, потянулся, чтобы накрыть его ладонь своей, и остановил себя лишь в последний момент.

Ему не следовало заходить и хозяйничать у Рида дома, позволять вот так обнимать себя, как будто у Рида больше никого не осталось в целом мире, пусть это в какой-то мере и правда. Нельзя допустить, чтобы ситуация повторилась зеркально и вновь ударила по ним обоим. Хотч не жалел об их прошлой интрижке, но новая, вновь выстроенная на жалости и потере, определённо не раз заставит их обоих пожалеть о содеянном.

Но в судорожных объятиях Рида, в том, как он вздрагивал всем телом, чувствовалась не просьба — крик о помощи, а Хотч никогда не оставлял никого в беде.

— Рид, что мы делаем? — хрипло спросил он, развернувшись, когда Рид, лишь на мгновение отступив, тут же прижался к нему обратно, ткнулся лбом под подбородок, цепляя скрюченными пальцами ткань пиджака.

— Спенсер.

— Хорошо, Спенсер.

— Не знаю. Я уже ничего не знаю, — и без того тусклый голос Рида, гудевшего Хотчу в лацкан пиджака, трепетал шмыганьем и всхлипами, — но ты должен мне помочь, Аарон. Не оставляй меня сейчас.

Спросить, чем именно он мог помочь, Хотч не успел: Рид резко вскинул голову и вцепился — да, именно вцепился — в него поцелуем. Стукнувшись зубами, прикусил нижнюю губу, жёстко, до пятнышек боли перед глазами, не давая отшатнуться или отодвинуться. Только с силой рванув Рида за волосы, Хотчу удалось как-то отцепить его от себя.

Беззащитное горло с острым углом кадыка, подбородок, поросший многодневной щетиной, стиснутые от боли зубы и слёзы отчаяния и злости в уголках глаз. Вздрогнув от такой картины, Хотч разжал пальцы, и Рид вдруг рухнул, как подкошенный, зайдясь в надрывном кашле.

— Рид, не будь безумцем. Не делай того, о чём потом пожалеешь. Смерть Мейв не сможет оправдать всё.

Хотч произнёс «всё», но они оба прекрасно знали, что он имел в виду. Рид нарывался, провоцировал, надеясь вызвать его на агрессию, драку, может быть, даже грубый секс — потому что то, что его никто не винил, казалось ему неправильным.

— Мне это нужно, — пробормотал тот с пола, и Хотч поджал губы от брезгливой жалости. — Пожалуйста, Аарон. Ты ведь понимаешь, что я чувствую.

— И это позволяет тебе думать, что со мной можно так обходиться?

Да, Хотч слишком хорошо понимал его, поэтому, похоже, боль Рида ощущалась, как его собственная.

— Рид, встань и выслушай меня. Ни секс, ни боль не дадут тебе того успокоения, на которое ты надеешься. Если ты думаешь, что физическое наказание поможет тебе справиться, то нет, от этого не будет легче. Тебе постоянно будет казаться, что этого мало, что ты заслуживаешь большего наказания... Ты уничтожишь сам себя, Рид. Я не хочу этого.

— Почему никто не думает о том, что я хочу? — тихо прошептал Рид, скорчившись на полу и обхватив ладонями худые щиколотки.

— Потому что наши желания зачастую вредят нам, а я хочу тебе...

Он осёкся. Сказать «Счастья» означало бы покривить душой, Рид непременно уточнит — счастья с кем? Назвать чужое имя Хотч попросту не смог бы. Произошедшее с Мейв, когда Рид прибежал за помощью к нему, когда пришёл в его кабинет еле живой и не своим голосом попросить оставить одного на какое-то время, яснее ясного продемонстрировало: никогда Хотч его не оставит. Не сможет. Ни за что. Хоть и повторяет себе, что начинать сначала, тем более, после такого горя — глупо.

Сколько же времени потребовалось, чтобы понять это и признаться самому себе. Хотч тяжело навалился на столешницу и прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть Рида, но его неясный, будто размытый силуэт всё равно остался перед мысленным взором. Долгое молчание выдаст его, одна надежда, что Рид не в том состоянии, чтобы вдумываться в смысл сказанного и несказанного.

Он ведь ехал сюда позаботиться о Риде. Именно позаботиться, а не думать о том, как можно использовать ситуацию в своих целях. Вряд ли Рид тянулся к нему, имея в уме расчёт продолжать отношения потом, нет: ему нужно было, чтобы его ударили здесь и сейчас, размазали по стене, растёрли в порошок, обвинили во всех смертных грехах. Никакого «потом» для Рида больше не существовало. Для Хотча год назад — тоже, но не сегодня. Не сейчас.

— Давай руку, — отмерев, Хотч, не дожидаясь ответа, подхватил Рида под локоть, легко, как ребёнка, поставил на ноги. Тот немедленно обхватил себя за плечи, закрываясь. — Рид, тебе нужно поесть.

— Не хочу, — слабый шелест вместо нормального ответа. — Аарон, не уходи.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу.

Из-за того, что их отношения приходилось держать в тайне, Хотч никогда не оставался с ним на ночь: в командировках им редко выпадало делить один номер на двоих, в обычное время Хотч не мог оставить Джека одного надолго. В то время это казалось нормальным, никому из них и в голову не приходило упрекать другого. Многие па... любовники встречаются так долгие годы, но не всем выпадает такое испытание, как им с Ридом. Совершенно точно, что Хотч не сможет остаться.

— Я позвоню Джессике.

На бесцветном лице Рида впервые за долгое время промелькнула живая эмоция, удивление, смешанное с недоверием, и хотя Хотч ненавидел врать, особенно сыну и Джессике, эта ложь того стоила. Рид позволил усадить себя за стол, впихнуть себе в руку сэндвич и даже отщипнул от него пару кусочков. Хотч наконец скинул пиджак — всё равно же ему теперь не возвращаться домой — и молча ждал, когда же вскипит чайник, раздумывая, что теперь сказать.

Жёсткий поцелуй ещё жёг губы, напоминая, что Риду нужны были не ласка и не сочувствие с успокоением, а именно ответная боль, как будто он мало перенёс. С одной стороны, если Хотч хотел получить своё обратно, именно так и нужно поступить, с другой... Ему претила одна только мысль воспользоваться состоянием Рида. А ведь он уже это сделал, не так, конечно, как мог бы, но сделал. Вместо того чтобы помочь ему справиться со своей болью, эгоистично продолжал залечивать собственную рану. Фойет отнял у него Хейли. Рида Хотч отпустил сам. Ненадолго. Короткое появление на сцене несчастной девушки по имени Мейв расставило всё на свои места.

И лёжа в одной с ним постели, Хотч долго таращил бессонные глаза в потолок, вслушиваясь в мерное дыхание Рида на соседней подушке. Его организм как будто переступил собственную же черту, щёлкнул и сломался, едва в доме появился ещё один человек, готовый обнять и выслушать. Рид больше не кидался на него с кулаками, не лез снова с поцелуями, провоцируя, напротив, даже улыбнулся пару раз слабо-слабо, словно Хотч сам по себе был необходимым лекарством. Не снимая футболки с длинными рукавами, в которых его запястья казались тонкими прутиками, он вытянулся рядом с Хотчем на постели и вскоре затих; мерное дыхание и расслабленное выражение лица говорили о спасительном сне без сновидений и о том, что снотворное, которое Хотч прихватил с собой, оказалось весьма хорошим. Выздоровление после долгой болезни всегда начинается с крепкого сна. Выздоровление для Рида, но никак не для него. Повернувшись на бок, Хотч протянул руку к его лицу, разглаживая чуть нахмуренные брови.

Внезапно распахнув глаза, Рид потянулся и вновь поцеловал его, уже не так бездумно и жёстко, как в первый раз, а просяще-отчаянно, словно не было года расставания. На это Хотч не мог не ответить. Он запустил пальцы Риду в волосы, привлекая к себе ближе, вторгся языком в его рот и почти уже положил руку ему на бедро, когда Рид отстранился так же неожиданно, как и начал целоваться. Его рваное дыхание превратилось в протяжный всхлип, и в следующую секунду Рид уткнулся Хотчу в плечо, сотрясаясь в рыданиях.

Хотч приобнял его, едва справившись с реакцией собственного тела на поцелуй, и, прикрыв глаза, испустил слабый, дрожащий вздох. Ну вот и всё, первый, самый страшный период пройден, надлом наступил, а дальше — либо вверх, к свету, либо на самое дно, в могилу. Но Хотч не даст ему это с собой сделать.

— Аарон, не уходи.

— Не уйду. Никогда больше.

«И не отпущу».


End file.
